


Henry Thorson

by Sidders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That man – Henry’s father – is, apparently, the Norse god of thunder. How is this not something I need to worry about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Thorson

“You told me I didn’t need to worry about the father,” Regina’s eyes briefly leave her son and the man play-fighting by the apple tree (she winces every time the man almost comes into contact with it, sure he’ll do some form of damage) to meet Emma’s. The blonde, for her part, is looking at anything but Regina.   
“You don’t! I mean, not really.”   
“Miss Swan,” she still won’t look at her, so Regina sighs. “ _Emma_ ,” the use of her name makes her look up. “That man –  _Henry’s father_  – is, apparently, the Norse god of thunder. How is this not something I need to worry about?”   
Emma turns back to look outside, biting back a laugh as Henry tries to pick up Thor’s hammer – mjolnir – from the ground. Thor’s own laughter can be heard even through the closed doors, but it’s good-natured, and he ruffles Henry’s hair when the boy gives up.   
“You really don’t have to worry,” this time it’s Jane who speaks – the woman Thor brought with him. She smiles at them both. “He wouldn’t dream of taking Henry from both of you. He just wanted to see him.”   
Emma returns her smile, and after a moment Regina’s scowl softens slightly. Until, that is, a loud crack is heard from the garden.   
“My mom is going to kill you!”   
Emma thinks it’s good that, at the very least, Henry called her “mom” instead of “the Evil Queen”. Regina thinks this is what’s going to finally make her an alcoholic.   
…   
Later, after Thor has apologized at least a dozen times, even clearing up the mess of bark, leaves and apples he’s made, Jane is sitting in her truck. She watches as Thor gives Henry a hug that lifts him several feet from the ground, does the same to Emma, and settles for a handshake with Regina.   
“I truly am sorry,” Thor says again, this time to Emma as they walk over to Jane’s truck. “I had no intention of damaging anything.”   
“I know,” Emma smiles. “She’ll get over it eventually.” Thor nods, not looking convinced. “Thor – I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. About Henry. I just…”   
“There is no need, really. I am aware that gods do not make the best parents for mortal children. Anyway,” he opens the door and beams at them, looking from Emma to Regina. “I see you have found a suitable father figure.” With that he gives them a final nod and gets into the truck, leaving Emma and Regina to stare dumbly after it while Henry laughs to himself.   
“What did he just…” Regina turns to the blonde, an eyebrow raised.   
“I didn’t… really tell him about the adoption,” Emma was the picture of innocence as she explained. “So I guess he just… assumed?”   
“Of course,” Regina rolls her eyes. She was right. She fully intended to head straight to her office for a glass of apple cider.


End file.
